Mouse Town
Mouse Town is an American animated comedy television series created by John Sturtridge. It retains the cartoonish animation style of House of Mouse and Mickey Mouse Works. The show will be produced by Disney Television Animation and will air on Disney Channel and Disney XD, being rated TV-Y7. Premise The show focuses mostly on the numerous events that occur in Mickey Mouse's neighborhood, Mouseton, and the relationship between Mickey, his girlfriend Minnie, and his adopted son Elmer, sometime after the events of Hero's Son and Rival's Nephew. The show also focuses on Elmer's intense rivalry with Walter Cunningham, nephew of Mortimer Mouse, who still struggles to steal Minnie from Mickey, as well as Elmer's friendship with Marius Kentis and romance with Maia Pfeffer. Pete is the owner of a bottling factory, where Mortimer and Walter work. Elmer attends Mouseton Junior High, since he skipped a few grades in grammar school to be in the same as Marius as he goes through both fun and chaos throughout the whole school in his misadventures. The show's first and second seasons' main writers will be John Sturtridge and Zach Hammer. The directors will include Matt Negrete, David Knott and Donovan Cook. Characters Primary * Mickey Mouse (voiced by Bret Iwan) * Minnie Mouse (voiced by Russi Taylor) * Elmer Mouse (voiced by John Sturtridge) * Maia Pfeffer (voiced by Kaitlyn Maher) * Pluto (voiced by Bill Farmer) * Marius Kentis (voiced by Zach Hammer) * Bobo the Fancy Rat (vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Figaro (vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Pete (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Mortimer Mouse (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Walter Cunningham (voiced by Gavin MacIntosh) Secondary * Morty Fieldmouse (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) * Ferdie Fieldmouse (voiced by Pamela Hayden) * Scrooge McDuck (voiced by John Kassir, replacing the late Alan Young) * Chief O'Hara (voiced by Corey Burton) * The Beagle Boys (voiced by Jeff Bennett and Maurice LaMarche) * The Phantom Blot (voiced by John O'Hurley) * Cleo (vocal effects by Tara Strong) * Master Yen Sid (voiced by Corey Burton) * Principal Finney (voiced by Rupert Friend) Special Guest Stars * Donald Duck (voiced by Tony Anselmo) * Daisy Duck (voiced by Tress MacNielle) * Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby (voiced by Russi Taylor) * Goofy (voiced by Bill Farmer) * Clarabelle Cow (voiced by April Winchell) * Max Goof (voiced by Jason Marsden) * PJ Pete (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Gyro (voiced by Bill Farmer) * Jose (voiced by Bill Farmer) * Panchito (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Horace Horsecollar (voiced by Bill Farmer) * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (voiced by Bill Farmer) * Yen Sid (Silent) * The Magic Brooms (Silent) Production Writing Writers for the show's absolutely hilarious and more story-based episodes will include creator John Sturtridge, Bobs Gannaway, Tony Craig, Matt Negrete, Jim Peterson, Thomas Hart, Donovan Cook, Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle. Voices Many cast members from Mickey Mouse movies, shows and specials will reprise their roles for the series. Animation Mouse Town will be framed out to several different animation studios. These companies will include Sydney Animation, Wang Film Productions, Digital EMation, Rough Draft Korea and Toon City Animation. All of the episodes will be animated hand-drawn and sometimes composited over CG effects/backgrounds. Music The show's music score will be composed by the noted Wallace and Gromit composer Julian Nott. Episodes Season 1 #Daily Life #Movie Night #Walter's Back #Honor Council #Morty and Ferdie #Apprenticed by the Apprentice #Favor From Scrooge #Midnight Madness #A Case of Stripes #The Insidious Illness #Police Blotter #Part-Time Job #Insane Internet # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Broadcast history DVD Releases * MouseTown: Insane Internet (season 1) * MouseTown: Movie Night (season 1) * MouseTown: Daily Life (season 1) Songs Gallery =Main Cast= Mouse Town Mickey.png|Mickey Mouse Mouse Town Minnie.png|Minnie Mouse Elmer Mouse Town.png|Elmer Mouse Maia Pfeffer Mouse Town.png|Maia Pfeffer Pluto Mouse Town.gif|Pluto Mouse Town Principal Finney.png|Principal Finney Mouse Town Marius.png|Marius Kentis O'Hara.png|Chief O'Hara Mouse Town Mortimer.png|Mortimer Mouse Mouse Town Walter.png|Walter Cunningham Mouse Town Pete.png|Pete Figaro Mouse Town.png|Figaro =Special Guest Stars= Mouse Town Donald.png|Donald Duck Mouse Town Daisy.png|Daisy Duck Huey-Dewey-and-Louie.gif|Huey, Dewey and Louie Mouse Town Max.png|Max Goof Goofy Mouse Town.png|Goofy Yen Sid unhappy.png|Yen Sid Trivia Category:Animated television series Category:2000s American television series Category:Television series by Disney Category:Mickey Mouse